


Starting out Running

by Trashmutt



Category: apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Ariahas a fuckin puss, Extreme Gore, Gore, Ill add more as time goes on lmao, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Terrible writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmutt/pseuds/Trashmutt
Summary: She is in a shit world with zombies Thats it





	1. Chapter 1

Crisp Autumn wind swirled and danced over the small clearing, alive with children chasing each other joyfully around the booths of the local farmers market. Elderly men and women smiling and laughing happily at the young children, reminiscing about their younger days. Adults buying fresh fruits and vegetables and growling as the children bumped into them. It was perfect.  
But not everyone was enjoying this peaceful day. Ariaha sat atop a cliff surrounding the little clearing, a cool breeze ruffling her thick hair, secured in a nice and fluffy ponytail. Her head throbbed from all this anxiety she had this morning. Why did she have a bad feeling about today? What was going to happen? She closed her eyes in frustration.  
Then it hit her like a runaway train.  
A sharp and pained scream erupted from the crowd below her. Ariaha's eyes snapped open to find people sprinting away from the apparent danger that had frightened them so much. Screams of absolute terror bursted from the crowd under her.She couldn't make out what they were running from from her current position so she stood up, much to her disliking. What she saw horrified her. A person had ripped open a sweet old lady and was EATING her. Ariaha felt sick. The supposed suspect for the heinous crime looked like their flesh was decaying, leaving multiple bones and organs exposed. This was no ordinary person. Once again she was washed over with a wave of realization.  
This was the apocalypse.  
That thing tore into that poor old women. Ripping out guts and tearing delicate, wrinkled skin. Small rounded glasses tossed aside from the force the dead man had layed apon her gentle frame. Rough teeth gnawed and chewed on her insides, soft wrinkled eyes clouded over and looked to the sky, almost as if she were praying in her last breaths. Ariaha couldn't handle this. Soon she was regurgitating her recent meal onto the plush grass below her. She hunched over as tears welled into her eyes. That old lady didn't deserve such a gruesome death, she never hurt anybody. She would always bring cookies to the playground with her wife and share with the children. She would always host Christmas party's during the holidays and graciously welcome everyone into her home with open arms. Memories, they were all memories now. Ariaha would now never again smell the sweet aroma of the cookies, never be invited to her house and receive a small gift from this sweet lady. She didn't deserve this. Ariaha bursted into a full breakdown. Why? Why was this happening? What did she do to deserve this? What could she do to stop it? 

Nothing, she was completely helpless


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariaha tries to run from her problems

Hot salty tears rolled down her cheeks. Mucus bubbling up in her rounded nose. Blood rushing to her face and brightening it to a red hue. Her mind was jumbled, this wasn't normal. This wasn't right. A sudden thought formed in her head, like a caddle prod forced onto the flank of a restrained bull. Run. So that's what she did. She sprinted into the forest behind her, ears ringing and eyes spurting warm tears. She ran and ran until she could run no more. She skidded to a halt in a bundle of trees panting and gasping for breath. Loud chocked sobs echoed through the quiet forest. She didn't care. She closed her eyes tightly in am effort to calm down, it didn't work. This is a nightmare. A simple terrifying dream, and when she opened her eyes everything would be back to normal. She'd wake up to her soft wolf plush laying beside her on her comfortable twin size bed with the warmth of the covers pulled up tight around her. That old lady would still be alive. Still wake up to her adoring wife. Still bring cookies to the playground. Still have holiday party's. This is just a stupid dream and she wanted to wake up and soon. She tore her eyes open forcefully, dim light escaping through the forest leaves blinding her for a split second until she readjusted to the new surroundings. She was still here. She was still in the middle of this fucking forest, where those goddamned savages tore open innocent people. She was still in fucking hell. Tears pushed at her eyes again, begging to be let out. Sobs of distress once again found there way out of her as she forced herself not to cry again. This skit went on for a while until she heard a low growl erupt from among the trees. She spun her head in every which direction trying to find the source of the noise. She was too late when a heavy weight was pushed onto her back, causing her to fall with a thump. The growling was suddenly right on top of her. Ariaha shook and spun violently trying to shake off her attacker, it faltered a bit but still lay atop her. The only thing keeping it from her face was her arm instinctively placed under its neck. It thrashed and thrashed on top of her, her arm was losing strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Bad things happen


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler

Ariaha started to panic, searching for anything to help in her struggles. Hope sparked in her eyes as she spotted a pointed stick, just out of arms reach. She flung her arm in an attempt to grab it, she missed. Once again she reach and pulled for it but failed. Panic arose in her, she was going to die right here right now to the claws of this thing. One more time, and then you can give up, a voice from nowhere seemed to shout at her. Again she swung for it, using all her strength, and grasped it. The hope once again returning to her eyes as she felt the splintered bark beneath her fingers. Now or never, she reminded herself, and swung as hard as she could at her attackers face. It staggered, but still growled and chomped at her. Ariaha had hit it alright, but it did virtually nothing, the only thing it did was loosen it's jaw to were it was only hanging on by a thin piece of muscle, she made a face of disgust. The only thing she could do now was, Ariaha shuddered, kill it. Aiming the pointed end towards the dead man's eye, she closed hers. With one forceful push, the snarling stopped and warm liquid splashed onto her torso. She dared to open her eye to examine the damage. The now bloody stick was shoved deep into the victims skull. Feeling the blood start to pool around her she shoved the dead weight off and sat on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. Realizing she had to keep moving before another one of them attacked her, she stood into her normal position. Sadness and guilt crossed her face as she murmured a small, "sorry," to the limp corpse and continued on her search for a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez am I at a loss for creativity

**Author's Note:**

> tHis IS BaD I HatE IT


End file.
